


Winterwärme

by Nimuviel (artphilia)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prequel, Winter, Yule
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Nimuviel
Summary: Auch in der kältesten Jahreszeit kann man Wärme und Geborgenheit finden.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee





	Winterwärme

Frodo lebte noch nicht allzu lange bei Bilbo. Er war im September von Buckelstadt nach Hobbingen umgezogen und fühlte sich bisher nicht so recht heimisch. Die Gegend war ihm vollkommen fremd, ebenso wie die ganzen Bewohner des Ortes. Allerdings hatte er bereits einen ersten Freund gefunden und sein Name war Samweis. Samweis, oder auch Sam genannt, war der Sohn von Bilbos Gärtner und einige Jahre jünger als Frodo.  
Frodo hatte Sam schnell ins Herz geschlossen und verbrachte inzwischen viel Zeit mit ihm. Für den heutigen Tag hatte Sam ihn erstmals zu sich ins Smial der Gamdschies eingeladen und Frodo hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde. Er hatte allerdings ein paar Zweige eines Stechpalmstrauches zusammengebunden, die er Sams Mutter schenken wollte. „Es gehört sich, mein Junge“, hatte Bilbo ihm gesagt, „dass man der Hausdame eine Kleinigkeit mitbringt, zum Dank für die Gastfreundschaft.“ Allerdings hatte Frodo es nicht so mit Bastelarbeiten oder anderen kreativen Tätigkeiten und so hatte er sich einfach daran erinnert, dass Blumen immer ein gutes Geschenk für Frauen waren. Stechpalmzweige waren zwar keine Blumen, jedoch das was im Winter noch nicht verblüht oder vollkommen verwelkt in Bilbos Garten oder der näheren Umgebung zu finden gewesen war. Und so hoffte er, dass es ein ausreichend gutes Mitbringsel sein würde.

Frodo stand nun also an diesem Winternachmittag um kurz vor vier Uhr vor dem Smial der Gamdschies am Ende des Beutelhaldewegs und klopfte zögerlich an die runde hellrote Tür, deren Farbe hier und da abgesplittert war und nicht ganz so schick und gepflegt aussah, wie jene in Beutelsend.  
Es dämmerte bereits und die Kälte des Winters ließ den jungen Hobbit frösteln. Hinter der Tür erklang lautes Gepolter, dem ein Wirrwarr aus Stimmen folgte und noch ehe er sich versah, stand er nicht nur Sam, sondern seiner gesamten Familie gegenüber. Der süße Duft von Vanille und Zimt strömte ihm sogleich entgegen und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug davon.  
Mutter und Vater Gamdschie hielten sich im Hintergrund, bemüht Sams Geschwister im Zaum zu halten. Frodo lächelte schüchtern, kam ihm der Anblick doch fremd und gleichzeitig vertraut vor. Schließlich war er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern für einige Jahre auf dem Gut der Brandybocks aufgewachsen, welches ein noch viel größeres Smial als Beutelsend war. Allerdings lebten dort auch sämtliche Brandybocks beisammen, dem entsprechend brauchten sie Platz. Bilbo hatte Beutelsend nach dem Tod seiner Eltern ganz allein für sich gehabt, was so manche Familie grün vor Neid hatte werden lassen. Allen voran natürlich sie Sackheim-Beutlins.  
Das Smial der Gamdschies hingegen wirkte eher bescheiden, wie Frodo schnell feststellte, nachdem Mutter Gamdschie und Samweis ihn an den übrigen Kindern vorbei in die wärmende Stube geholt hatten. „Ihr lasst ja die ganze Wärme hinaus“, schimpfte die Mutter.  
„Hallo, Frodo“, grüßte Sam ihn und stellte sich neben seinen Freund. „Meinen Vater Hamfast kennst du ja bereits.“ Er deutete auf selbigen und Frodo nickte. „Meine wunderbare Mutter Bell.“  
„Schön, dass du uns besuchen kommst, Frodo“, sagte diese zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Du darfst mir gerne Mütze und Schal geben.“  
Etwas umständlich versuchte Frodo sich mit den Stechpalmzweigen in der einen Hand die besagten Kleidungsstücke auszuziehen, als ihm das Geschenk wieder in den Sinn kam. „Die sind für Euch, Frau Gamdschie.“  
„Oh wie schön, die werden sich wunderbar als Dekoration auf dem Kaffeetisch machen. Danke vielmals.“ Sie streichelte Frodo flüchtig über die rosige Wange, die danach einen noch satteren Rotton annahm.  
„Und dies sind meine Geschwister“, fuhr Sam indessen fort und stellte seine Brüder und Schwestern vor. „Hamsen, Halfred, Margerite, Maie und die kleine Goldblume.“ Eben jene hing bereits an Frodos rechtem Bein und sah strahlend zu ihm auf. Sie konnte wohl noch nicht so recht stabil auf eigenen Füßen stehen und suchte daher gerne Halt an allem was greifbar war – in dem Fall eben Frodos Bein.  
„Hallo alle miteinander“, grüßte Frodo die Familie seines Freundes.  
„Wir haben den ganzen Morgen Plätzchen gebacken“, ließ Margerite den Besucher wissen. „Extra für dich.“  
Das stimmte so nicht ganz. Natürlich auch, weil Frodo eingeladen war, aber doch auch schlichtweg deshalb, weil es eine Tradition war, zum Julfest Plätzchen zu backen.  
„Es duftet köstlich“, erwiderte Frodo und bekam direkt Appetit.  
Sam bekam kaum Gelegenheit allein mit seinem Freund zu sein, da Frodo von dessen Geschwistern in Beschlag genommen wurde. Sie löcherten ihn mit allerhand Fragen zu seinem alten Zuhause und seiner Familie und Frodo beantwortete sie alle geduldig.  
Während sich die Kinder der Gamdschies und Frodo kennenlernten, aßen sie von den herrlich duftenden Plätzchen und tranken dazu heißen Kakao, bis ihnen die Bäuche schmerzten.  
Sams Vater hatte sich aus der Stube zurückgezogen, war es ihm doch etwas zu lebhaft für einen Nachmittag am Wochenende. Er machte nebenan ein kleines Schläfchen, um sich von den Strapazen der Woche zu erholen. Denn selbst im Winter hatte er als Gärtnervorstand von Hobbingen alle Hände voll zu tun, soviel stand fest.  
Mutter Gamdschie hatte sichtbar Freude daran, sich um die Kinderschar zu kümmern. Nach den Plätzchen und dem Kakao bastelten die Kinder gemeinsam. Hierfür hatte Vater Gamdschie tags zuvor allerhand Material aus der Natur für seine Sprösslinge gesammelt; Nüsse, Fichten- und Tannenzapfen, allerhand Grünzeug diverser Nadelbäume und Sträucher, kleine Mistelzweige und was der Winter sonst noch so hergab. Und so verbrachte Frodo einen der schönsten Nachmittage seit langer Zeit und bastelte einen winterlich dekorierten Kerzenhalter für seinen Onkel Bilbo.

Am Abend kam eben jener in den Beutelhaldenweg, um seinen Schützling abzuholen. Er hatte es Frodo versprochen, da er nicht wollte, dass der Junge im Dunkeln allein durch die Stadt stromerte. Hobbingen war ein durchaus geschütztes Örtchen und die Grenzer bestimmt fähig für Sicherheit zu sorgen. „Ich bin jetzt für dich verantwortlich“, hatte Bilbo am frühen Morgen dennoch zu Frodo gesagt, als sie abgemacht hatten, dass er Frodo zum Abendessen abholen würde. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht.“  
„Was soll mir denn geschehen?“, war Frodos naive Frage gewesen. Bilbos Gesicht wurde daraufhin ernst und bedrückt, aber Frodo wusste nicht so recht, weshalb. Deshalb willigte er ein und freute sich sogar, als Bilbo sein Versprechen einlöste.  
„Na, mein Junge, war es schön?“, erkundigte sich Bilbo und legte einen Arm um Frodos kindliche Schultern, nachdem sie sich von den Gamdschies verabschiedet hatten.  
„Ja, sehr sogar. Ich hab sogar ein Geschenk für dich gebastelt. Aber du bekommst es erst am Julfest“, erwiderte Frodo geheimnisvoll.  
„Ist das so?“ Bilbo schmunzelte. „Das trifft sich ganz gut. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass ich auch ein Geschenk für dich habe.“  
„Was ist es? Kann ich es sehen?“ Frodo wurde ganz aufgeregt.  
Bilbo schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Auch du bekommst dein Geschenk nicht vor dem Julfest, mein Lieber. Und nun lass uns flott nachhause gehen, ehe unsere Zehen blau werden.“  
Und so schlenderten die Beiden zusammen den Hügel hinauf, zurück in das gemeinsame Zuhause.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest im Kreis eurer Liebsten!


End file.
